supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, the wife of Mario, and is Rosalina's mother. Initially a supporting character, Princess Peach gains a much larger role in Season 35, where her past is revealed in full detail, and becomes one of the main protagonists until Sonic.exe reveals the truth behind Ganondorf's rebellion, resulting in Peach vowing to make those responsible for her and Bowser's suffering pay, making Peach an antagonist. In Super Smash Bros. Crossover, Peach is the daughter of Nazo and Miyo Uchiha, and therefore is a direct descendant of the original Master Hand, therefore making her one of the last members of the Tribe of Hands, along with Kirby, Meta Knight and Rosalina. In addition, Peach is one of the few living Uchiha, along with Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Rosalina. History Development Cycle, First Cycle, and Second Cycle Princess Peach was born to Nazo and Miyo Uchiha at some point during the Development Cycle. Unfortunately, Peach's birth was sensed by Mephiles the Dark, who hired Khyber to eliminate Nazo and his family 3 years later after Sonic.exe told Mephiles where Nazo was hiding. Although Nazo managed to escape with the infant Peach, Miyo was killed by Khyber, but not before implanting a genjutsu that would allow Peach to see her mother if she ever used the Mangekyo Sharingan against Khyber. While fleeing from the Hidden Leaf Village, Nazo began to weaken from his illness due to Sonic.exe triggering it so he could fake Peach's death as he didn't want to see his infant cousin die, allowing Khyber to catch up with him. Although Nazo survived, he was attacked by Khyber's Pet before Khyber arrived, which caused him to drop Peach in a ravine, and Nazo assumed that Peach died that day. Luckily, Peach survived the fall thanks to Sonic.exe, but hit her head on a rock, which caused her to lose her memories of Khyber's attack and her Uchiha heritage, although Peach would retain some form of her pride as an Uchiha by imprinting the Uchiha crest on her clothes. For the next 7 years, Peach learned to adapt to her environment, becoming a powerful fighter in her own right but lacked intelligence. At the age of 11, Peach encountered Sasuke Uchiha for the first time and quickly defeated him due to knowing the terrain and having better speed. However, Peach stopped her attack when she became hungry, and hit a tree to get some peaches, prompting Sasuke to name Peach after her favorite fruit. Some time after this, Peach stumbled upon Midna and her own "children", Ghirahim and Ralts, as they were about to have a picnic, and attacked the trio simply to have a snack. Although Ghirahim attempted to repel Peach, Peach overpowered Ghirahim and left him with a scar below his eye. However, Midna managed to stop Peach without violence, and brought Peach back to her hideout and began to educate Peach for 3 more years, causing Peach to view Midna as a paternal figure. Midna later brought Peach to the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Family, where Peach was reintroduced to society. At some point during her teenage years, Princess Peach went to visit Karen after her elder son, Pinky "died" from exposure to Dark Matter, although Pinky was actually alive but was now known as Meta Knight and went into seclusion, only to find that Karen commited suicide. Horrified by this, Peach accidentally woke up the infant Kirby. Peach then called the police to inform them of what had happened, and gave Kirby to the police since she had no clue to raise a baby, resulting in Kirby growing up at an orphanage. This incident turned Peach into a pacifist, as she later distanced herself from other Smashers and refused to get involved in any battles during the First Cycle. However, this left Peach very poor, as the only way to earn money was to compete in Exhibition Matches, and she struggled to make a living. Luckily, Sonic.exe secured a sanctuary that was isolated from the Smash World for Peach, and left Peach with a huge amount of money to afford the proper necessities with. During this time, Peach was approached by Wolf O'Donnell, who brought her to Midna's lair, where Peach was branded with the Cursed Seal of Heaven and became one of the first members of the Revolutionaries, and was assigned to form a relationship with Bowser in order to cause tension between Bowser and Ganondorf. However, Peach would develop genuine feelings for Bowser, ultimately betraying Midna after realizing how far Midna was willing to go. Not wanting to cause a war, Peach eventually located Nazo and told him everything. Peach would later live a relatively peaceful life with Mario, Luigi, and Bowser until Ganondorf's rebellion, where Peach ultimately sacrificed her life to protect Bowser from Zelda, who resented how she had to fake memory loss while Peach lived a similar life to her and got away with it. In her dying breath, Peach casted a spell on Bowser and Mario so that they would never forget the events of any cycles before dying from her wounds, which prompted Sonic.exe to remove Zelda's enhanced power in his despair. After the battle, Sonic.exe cradled Peach's corpse as he mourned her death, promising that he will never put her in harm's way again while accidentally allowing Peach's spirit to roam the Smash World. Peach's spirit later reappeared during Sonic the Hedgehog's battle with Meta Knight, and showed Sonic a vision of the future. After asking Sonic to keep this information to himself, Peach enhanced the Chaos Emeralds so that Sonic could unlock his Ascent Mode. During the Second Cycle, Peach was ressurected, but had no memories of the first cycle, which left her confused when Link attacked her, Mario, and Bowser, as Sonic, Mario, Bowser, Link, and Wolf kept saying that Peach died in the past. During the conflict, Peach activated an Assist Trophy, which released Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow then proceeded to give Peach and Lucario, who showed up during the chaos, Metal Sonic stickers in an attempt to unlock their Ascent Mode, although Peach could not unlock her Ascent Mode with this boost due to a defect in her core. As a result, Shadow took Peach, Mario, Bowser, Sonic, Link, and Lucario to an area that resembled the Fountain of Dreams, and gave Peach the Star Rod, which helped Peach gain her Ascent Mode. Shadow then told the group that their destinies were intertwined, and brought the group back to Peach's Castle. Peach would not remember this event for some time until Season 35. Present Day In Season 5, Peach and Zelda are kidnapped by Cyborg Helios and are turned into trophys. In Season 9, Peach is devastated about Mario's defeat. In Season 18, Peach is infected by the zombies, as Mario mentions trying to find food for her. Peach is later killed by Yami Bakura, who takes her crown and tosses it to Rogue. Peach is later revived as one of Yami Bakura's reanimated soldiers. For some reason, Peach is not infected despite dying as such, and her crown has returned. Peach is later revived by Shenron at the end of Season 19. In Season 20, Peach moves to Smash City with her friends, and reveals her Ascent Mode. Later, Peach teams up with her younger self during the Time Eater Arc, but is kidnapped by Mewtwo. In Season 22, Princess Peach is possessed by Samus Aran, but the portion of Samus' soul within the Millennium Ring bonds with Peach's soul, causing split personality with the evil personality dominating Peach. Peach later regains control of her body when Samus is destroyed. In Season 31, Princess Peach becomes a Hero of Legend after the destruction of Male and Female. In Season 34, Peach learns of Bowser's backstory, and becomes determined to ensure that Bowser keeps the promise he made her in the first cycle. In Season 35, Peach learns the truth behind her heritage, and begins tapping into her full potential. In Season 36, following the final battle against Kabuto Yakushi, Princess Peach becomes the sole Creator of the Smash World. However, Peach is later confronted by Sonic.exe, who tells her that he knows what happened during the rebellion and tells her to listen in on Shadow the Hedgehog for the full truth. Upon listening in on Shadow and learning as a result that Bowser has lost faith in the world, Peach vows to get revenge on those who caused her and Bowser to suffer, becoming an antagonist until the deaths of the Heroes of the World, after which Peach rejoins the Heroes of Legend. However, Peach retains her antagonistic view towards the Smash World due to the stress the Heroes of Legend have suffered while her hatred continues to build up, which becomes apparent during the Heroes of Legend's conflict with Midna on Lyoko in Season 38, where Peach takes out all of her anger out on Midna by beating her to a bloody pulp, but refuses to kill Midna as Peach would be no better than her as a result. Luckily, Peach slowly starts to forgive the Smash World due to Batman and Superman's influence. Baby Peach Baby Peach is the toddler counterpart of Princess Peach. She first appears in the Time Eater Arc when the timeline is damaged, and her crying agitates Yami Bakura so much that he creates an antidote for the cannibal virus to shut her up. Baby Peach is later turned into a trophy by Mewtwo along with her older self. Appearance Princess Peach's appearance is based off her appearance in Brawl, although it is modified in the fact that Peach wears the Uchiha crest on the back of her dress, although this was hidden by her hair until Season 36, where Peach cuts her hair to escape from Kabuto's grasp. After becoming the sole Creator, Peach wears a sleeveless jacket similar in appearance to Sasuke's shirt over her dress, with a much larger Uchiha crest on the back. When Peach was possessed by Samus, she wore the outfit she wore when she was possessed by the Shadow Queen. Personality Princess Peach's personality is mostly similar to her video game counterpart. However, it is revealed in Season 35 that Princess Peach suffers from slight amnesia due to her head injury as a child, and is unable to retain her memories due to a defect caused by Zelda killing Princess Peach in the First Cycle. As a result, Princess Peach's past was a painful subject to her after seeing how her friends have suffered while she hasn't done a thing about it, although this changes after the battle with Kabuto, as Peach is now determined to carry on her parents' wishes. Due to Midna's influence, Princess Peach is also a pacifistic introvert, as she doesn't like conflict and prefers to be in seclusion. Unlike Midna, however, Peach is perfectly capable of interacting with others without fear. After learning the truth behind the rebellion and Bowser's current view on the world, Peach becomes filled with hatred, and is now determined to get revenge on those who caused her and Bowser to suffer. Even after rejoining the Heroes of Legend, Peach's hatred towards the Smash World remains intact due to the stress that the Heroes of Legend have endured, although Peach has begun to forgive the Smash World due to Batman and Superman's influence. Princess Peach, like other Uchiha, has a great sense of pride in her clan, as she sewed the Uchiha crest onto the back of her dress even when she had amnesia, and showed signs of arrogance during the battle against Kabuto after he belittled her as a weakling. Unlike Sasuke, however, Peach is not obsessed with avenging the Uchiha Clan, likely due to her pacifist nature and not knowing that she was an Uchiha until recently. Theme Song Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains